


CoverArt for Of Felines and Family by TycheSong

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Of Felines and Family by TycheSong<br/>"A month after the Granger-Snape wedding, Crookshanks is still trying to adjust to the changes it has wrought in his life... Written as a prize one-shot fic for Snapify52's 100th review!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Of Felines and Family by TycheSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TycheSong).
  * Inspired by [Of Felines and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11640) by TycheSong. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=OfFelinesandFamilyAO3copy_zpsaad4b872.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is for an archived work at TheMapleBookshelf.


End file.
